The present disclosure generally relates to conductive connector attachments for printed circuit boards. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to conductive hook and loop attachments for printed circuit boards.
Current consumer electronic assembly is dominated with metal conduits and connections due to their high reliability, reasonable cost, and excellent electrical characteristics. Conventionally, printed circuit boards have been connected to integrated circuit semiconductor chips and the like using some type of intermediate device carrier. One such type of interconnection mounts the integrated circuit chip on a circuit chip carrier or module, which module in turn is mounted onto the circuit board. In a particularly well known type of interconnection mount, the integrated circuit chip is mounted onto a ceramic module by “flip-chip” bonding wherein the I/O pads on the face of the chip are bonded to corresponding pads on the module, such connection being formed by use of solder bumps or solder balls normally using solder reflow techniques. Such connections are often referred to as C4 connections. The ceramic module conventionally has a wiring structure either on the surface thereof or more usually on the surface and also buried therein which fans out, and vias formed of conducting material pass through the module terminating on the opposite side thereof. Conventionally, the opposite side of the module is provided with an array of pins, which pins in turn are positioned to be inserted into a complementary array of holes on a circuit board. This type of mounting of a module to a board is commonly known as “pin-in-hole” mounting. Mounting of a chip to module or module to board by these types of connections is well known in the art and further, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,025, assigned to IBM.
Recently, however, consumer electronics have spread into non-traditional product categories such as consumer products and textiles. For example, various types of electronic moisture or wetness indicators have been suggested for use in disposable absorbent articles such as diapers. The wetness indicators may include alarm devices that are designed to assist parents or attendants in identifying a wet diaper condition early on. The indicator devices typically produce either a visual or an audible signal.
Problems, however, have been encountered in designing an attachment mechanism for the signaling device that allows for a very reliable attachment of the signaling device to the conductive leads while not appreciably increasing the cost of the absorbent article. For example, currently machined metal connectors are required for the alarm signals in absorbent articles to penetrate the liner materials and engage in the underlying foils. These metal conductors, being specially created for this task, are inherently low volume and are considered a premium.
Furthermore, while alternatives to metal connectors, such as conventional conductive plastics and conductive threads, are known, these materials have been unable to attach the devices to the articles satisfactorily. Specifically, many times the connection resistance of a proximal connection between a connector and a conductive path on the fabric will produce areas where the connector attachment buckles away from the underlying conductive patch, thereby varying the surface area of contact and varying the resistance of the connection. Furthermore, the affinity of solder materials typically used in attaching these types of connectors to printed circuit boards is low and, as such, when attempting to directly solder a patch of a connector onto a printed circuit board, a cold solder joint is formed which results in the thermoplastic material of the connector cracking away from the solder material, producing an unsatisfactory bond.
As such, there is a need in the art for a conductive connector attachment for use in consumer products and textiles capable of securely attaching to a printed circuit board, while providing good electrical connection. Additionally, it would be advantageous if the conductive connector attachment was low in cost and could be produced in high volume.